mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Fantasy map game
Since the time of the Firstborn elves and the exodus of the First Men of Ryumar, the world has gradually as a whole been inhabited and conquered by numerous peoples and cultures. It was only at the beginning of the Age of Seas that the world as a whole was greatly explored, and the distance between the various kingdoms, races and cultures slowly but surely became less distant. Today the many nations and peoples of the world from nearly all the corners of the world interact with each other through means of trade, adventure and, to no lesser importance, conquest through warfare. While the world has become more known, there are still lands yet to be found and explored, and the many dangerous and still mostly unexplored wilds and secrets of the world offer great opportunities for expansion and adventure. Mages, astronomers and some temples agree that the world is round; based on several factors such as the movement of the sun, creation stories and the cosmological evidence provided by no greater source than the gods themselves. However, there are theories that these are false-facts, again provided by the gods themselves. While many gods have revealed the world to be round, there are those who dispute these claims; mainly the gods who have taken the responsibility for the creation of various things such as the moons or the sun. Regardless, the majority of students in the world's shape believe that the world is round, and there is otherwise no real reason for it to not be, as many planar worlds and otherworlds are round themselves. But, comparatively, Tariel is a much larger world, and the hope of proving any theories is a bleak venture indeed. We will be starting at the end of the Third Era. This will be the Fourth Era starting with year 1. Map Sign ups ( Some nations have back stories some don't) Avanor * Kingdom of Redwain * Empire of Valais * The Great Imperium * The Merchant Republic of Thalon * The Kingdom of Varanos * The Kingdom of Amaranthia * The Kingdom of Ostmere - Zamarak500 (talk) 21:12, March 10, 2016 (UTC) * The Samarrine Empire Norrhan * The Kingdom of Vandar * Gildas * Wythé * High Marches * North Dales * Kadwir * Tamren * Barador The Underhalls Although they are referred to as the Under-kingdoms, the dwarven kingdoms of the Underhalls only hold less than a handful of cities each; many of which only act as mines or outposts that support their capital city. Many of the cities within the Underhalls have been abandoned for hundreds of years, and the Under-kingdoms are often locked in battle with each other for the right to reclaim various cities known to be rich with resources, treasures or knowledge. Although war is something of a rarity between the Under-kingdoms, conflicts sometimes spiral out of control due to their long-lived rivalries. The Under-kingdoms mainly survive through trade with the surface nations; something which tends to cost a great deal of coin and resources. As such the importance of recovering long lost outposts is paramount for the survival of the various Under-kingdoms. * Tonbarad * Orthazzar * Kazh-Barok Category:The Fantasy Mmap Game